W. Earl Brown
W. Earl Brown (1963 - ) Film Deaths: *''Excessive Force (1993)'' [Vinnie DiMarco]: Shot in the head by Thomas Ian Griffith when W. Earl attempts to run down Thomas with his car. *''Scream (1996)'' [Kenny]: Throat slit by Ghostface (Matthew Lillard) as Neve Campbell looks on in horror. His body is shown again later on when Courteney Cox discovers him on top of the news van she is driving, then again when she swerves, sending him flying into a post. *''Lost Souls (2000)'' [William Kelson]: Shot repeatedly by his brother (Ben Chaplin) after Brown is trying to kill Winona Ryder. *''The Last Shot (2004)'' [Willie Gratzo]: Killed in a shootout with mob assassins. *''Knights of Badassdom (2013)'' [Randy]: Decapitated when the demon tears his head off. His severed head (an obvious special-effects prop) is seen in several scenes afterwards as Jimmi Simpson and Steve Zahn attempt to read the mystic spells burned onto W.. Earl's face. *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Mustached Ranger]: Killed in a shootout by William Fichtner or his cohorts. Television Deaths *''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV)'' [Calloway]: Stabbed in the chest by Burt Reynolds with the dagger in the fur shop. *''Angel: The Shroud of Rahmon (2000)'' [M. James Menlo]: Hit in the Head after being Punched so Hard by Tony Todd, he dies after killing Tony in retaliation. *''Charmed: Pre-Witched (2001)'' [Shadow]: Impaled with a poker by Shannen Doherty after he bursts into the manor; his body is then torn apart when Shannen, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano cast a spell on him. *''The X-Files: Underneath (2002)'' [Robert M. Fassl]: Shot to death by Annabeth Gish while he is possessed by Alan Davidson, as he is holding Lisa Darr hostage at knife point (with his body later seen when he is turned over after falling into sewer water). *''American Horror Story: Smoldering Children (2011)'' [Phil Critter]: Fatally poisoned when Evan Peters jams his own pesticide sprayer down his throat in order to keep him from reporting Taissa Farmiga's body. He later reappears as another one of the ghosts trapped in the house. *''Bates Motel: First You Dream, Then You Die (2013)'' [Keith Summers]: Stabbed to death by Vera Farmiga after he rapes her. Vera and Freddie Highmore then place his body in the bathtub before finally dumping him in the river. (Thanks to Tim) *''True Detective: Down Will Come (2015)'' [Detective Teague Dixon]: Shot in the head causing part of his head to explode. *''Preacher: Call and Response (2016)'' [Sheriff Hugo Root]: Killed along with his wife and everyone else in Annville when the town's methane power plant overloads and explodes, levelling the area. Gallery Keith Summers.png|W. Earl Brown dead (lying on floor) in Bates Motel: First You Dream, Now You Die 2018-08-18-16-56-52.jpg|W. Earl Brown in The Cherokee Kid Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Brown, W. Earl Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joe Lynch Movies Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:People who died in Preacher series Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Preacher Cast Members